disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Butterfly
|fullname = Moon Butterfly |alias = Moon the Undaunted |personality = Strict, serious, well-intentioned, brave, elegant, proper |appearance = Slender, fair skin, purple diamonds on her cheeks, purple lipstick, heart-shaped pale blue hair, light blue eyes |occupation = Queen of Mewni |alignment = Good |goal = To groom Star to take over the throne |home = Mewni |family = River Butterfly (husband) Star Butterfly (daughter) Etheria Butterfly (aunt) Celena Butterfly (great grandmother) Eclipsa Butterfly (eighth great-grandmother) Comet Butterfly (mother; deceased) |pets = Lil Chauncey (pig-goat; deceased) |friends = Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco Diaz, Glossaryck, Hekapoo, Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime, Rhombulus, Mina Loveberry |enemies = Toffee |likes = Making her daughter to follow directions, seeing her daughter mature |dislikes = Star's reckless and irresponsible behaviour, anything messy or destructive, monsters, Eclipsa's dark magic, Star kicking doors open |powers = Inherent magic Mewberty form |possessions = Royal Magic Wand (formerly) Magic Instruction Book (formerly) |fate = |quote = "What did you do?" "I did a lot of things you won't be doing."}}Queen Moon Butterfly is a supporting character in the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is the ruler of the Mewni alongside her husband, King Butterfly, and Star Butterfly's mother. Background Personality Queen Butterfly is serious most of the time, having a low tolerance for anything messy or destructive. Despite being the queen, Queen Butterfly acts as the true ruling monarch of Mewni and always has the well-being of her kingdom in mind, to the point she is unable to express interest in anything else. This often causes her to appear cold towards others. Despite her overbearing strictness, she truly loves and cares for her daughter. In her youth, Moon used to be just like her daughter, a "Happy go-lucky girl", but after Toffee killed her mother and she inherited the throne, she became serious and mature to protect her kingdom and family. Physical Appearance Queen Butterfly has a slender figure and taller than her husband. She has long pale blue hair with three bangs that resembles her daughter's, often shaped in a heart. She has blue eyes, wears pink lipstick, and purple diamonds on her cheeks. She wears a golden crown with a purple diamond in the center. Her royal outfit includes a light blue and periwinkle gown, the skirt somewhat resembling the shape of a heart, with long blue gloves. From "Mr. Candle Cares" onward, Queen Butterfly had slightly altered her look; her crown now has a gold diamond-shaped attachment with a purple diamond in the center, from which two strings of pearls curl around the sides of her hair. Her ears are visible, and wears gold diamond-shaped earrings with purple diamonds embedded in them. She now wears purple lipstick. In her Mewberty form, Moon has large butterfly-like wings and six arms. Gallery Trivia *According to Daron Nefcy, Queen Butterfly's first name is Moon. *In Season Two, Queen Moon receives a redesign to her appearance. *In "Into the Wand", it is revealed that Queen Butterfly was the one who first defeated Toffee and severed the middle finger on his right hand. References External links * Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Disney characters Category:Parents Category:Queens Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Lovers Category:Nobility Category:Characters who fly Category:Warriors Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Shapeshifters Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Those brought back to life